Painting
by mixie-chan
Summary: She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an UNsaid business are all what they are waiting for. :D NxM. RxR please.
1. 1: The Actress

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

A/N: Oh yeah. Hello, everyone. I'm _mixie-chan._ This isn't my **first **story. But then, let's play a game. Based on my writing, can anyone guess who, in the Fanfiction world, I am? :D

Now, now. Let's begin with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. :P

(Oh. I'm not sure of the title, so it might be replaced as time goes by. :DD)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Actress<em>

* * *

><p>~ Mikan's point of view ~<p>

Sigh.

Frustrated, I, once again, sighed.

Wondering who the hell am I?

I'm Mikan Sakura. Twenty-two years of age. I have hazel browned eyes and auburn hair. Cheerful and friendly. Loud. That's all I can say for myself… but, based on what I have _gathered_ in my _surroundings…_

_Everyone _practically knows me. Why? Of course, because I am _the _Mikan Sakura who's the TOP actress in the celebrity world. And… I'm _perfect._ Well, that's what they say anyways. They say I'm a _genius._ Wow, eh? Thay say I'm pretty, beautiful, cute… Ha-ha. Not. Well, not for me. Or I'm just humble? They say I'm rich… Hmm, that's true. So, money, brain, and looks… They say I already have them, the _things_ that _all_ of the boys are searching for in a girl.

And… it's ironic, really.

How come that I'm a truly, really NBSB lady? Yes. N-B-S-B. As in **N**o **B**oyfriend **S**ince **B**irth.

HAHA… Argh.

"…BAKA!" a _scream_ on my right ear together with three shots of ***baka baka baka*** is what snapped me out of my thoughts.

Yes. It's my manager slash _best friend._ And as usual, she hit me with that BAKA gun of hers. Where did she hide it anyways? I forgot that I'm actually inside of her office.

"Mou~ Hota-chan… Meanie," I said then pouted. "What?"

"Meanie? And I'm the meanie one?" Oh my God. I can see it. She's… uhmm, not in the mood. She's always stoic, but now, it seems that she's losing temper.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" I asked. Or more likely, _What did I do this time?_

"What's wrong? For the love of… MIKAN! I called you, and you ignored me. I called you again, and you still ignored me. I called you again and again and again, more than a hundred of times but you're still ignoring me. And _I'm_ the meanie? And something's wrong with _me_? That's a…Argh!" Oh-kay. Maybe, she's the frustrated one. Hmm. She closed her eyes. I know that she's counting (because that's what I always do when I'm angry to compose myself into a calm one).

Imai Hotaru. My manager…and _best friend._ Like me, she's 22 years-old. She's an amethyst-eyed monster (Don't tell her about this! ,) with violet shoulder-length hair. She's a real genius. She always have this BAKA gun that she uses to shoot me and she _invented_ (yes, she's the one who invented it) it when we're only 10. Unbelieveable, eh? She's always emotionless and have cold attitude. She's also a blackmailer. But, for me she's the best bestfriend ever. And… don't ask me how because I don't even know myself. :DD I don't even know what did the famous Nogi Ruka saw in her because he _courted_ her. Oh well, at least, they're happy now and in LOVE. Opposite attracts eh? :))

I shivered. I can feel it. A… glare. Glare that wants to bring you to… _death._

"W-w-what?" I stammered as I tried to look innocent under Hotaru's glare.

"You do know that I wanna kill you now, right, Mikan?" she _asked_ icily. I, once again, shivered.

"H-hai!" I answered. _Huh?_

"Heh?" she smirked. "Good then."

"Um-hum."

Hotaru sighed. "Take a break."

"Huh?" _What is she talking about?_

"I said, take a break."

"I know. But, what do you mean?"

"A break, Mikan. Do I really need to keep on repeating what I just said? A break. From work, from problems, from fans, from… _everything._"

"Hmm, I can't."

"You can't? Or you don't want to?"

"Hotaru…"

"Don't 'Hotaru…' me."

I sighed. "Hotaru, you know it very well. I can't, or whatever. Put it the way you want, but I won't. It's just the _only_ thing that can… distract me."

"But, Mikan. It's _very_ obvious that you're already… _exhausted_ from everything. And, I, as your manager, am telling – no, scratch that – informing you, that _I_ won't make some deals from different movie/drama directors. _AND_ you'll take a vacation."

It's hopeless. We already have discussed about it many times, but this is the _first_ time that Hotaru said that. It seems that it's already decided and I can't do anything, anymore.

"Fine. For how long?" I asked.

"How about two months? No, make t 3 or 4 months."

"FOUR freaking months?"

"Yeah. You don't have a problem actually. You can support yourself even if you don't work until you're dead. You're rich enough."

"Hotaru, you know that _money_ was, is and WILL never be my problem. It's just that…"

"What? Mikan. It's the past already. Your job might distract you from everything, but in the end of the day, it'll be nothing. You need to rest and it's decided. You need to… _get away._ Literally. Go somewhere far away."

I'm right. I can't do anything, if it's Hotaru who made the decision, but to agree. "Okay. And may I ask where to?"

"Hmm. Dunno."

"Hotaru…"

"Fine. Wait, you want a job, right?"

Oh-kay. I'm calm but panicking on the inside. Hotaru… Hotaru's losing her mind! She said that we won't taking a job but now… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I can feel my eyes twitching, but answered: "Y-yeah."

"Well, my cousin needs a model."

"A model? Hotaru, I'm an _actress._"

She glared to me. "I know. Don't put me on the same level with you. I'm not an idiot."

"Aww."

"We'll just need the place."

"Eh?"

"Okay. It'll be like this. My cousin, who's the painter, owned an _island_… He needs a model. And… well, he'll paint you in this island. Don't worry, all of the expenses that you'll need to go to and from that island will be paid by him," Hotaru said.

I said nothing but, "Oh."

Wait a minute. "Hotaru, I'll be having a 4 month vacation, AND I don't think a painting needs FOUR freaking months to be done. Albeit, a day is already enough."

"I know. Just leave everything to me. Maybe, two weeks will be enough to arrange all you'll need."

"Okay then."

"Yeah. Now, leave and go home. We don't have any work from today, until the next four months. Bye."

Geez. She planned it all along. I knew it. I stood up and got my bag. "Bye then. See yah."

With that, I left and closed the door.

~ End of Mikan's POV ~

**~ Painting ~**

~ Hotaru's POV ~

The idiot left. Sigh. Mikan… that baka. She still can't forget about what happened. Well, I can't blame her though. It's already been five years since that _accident_.

I get my phone and give my cousin a call.

"Oi. I've got you a model."

_It's already been five years. I hope I made the right decision._

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gramatical errors, wrong spellings, missing wordsletters… All of them, I'm so sorry.

HAHAHA. Sorry. :DD

This chapter should have not end like this… But, I'm just too excited to publish this story. HAHAHA. And it's… what? Like 03:16AM? HAHA. I think I need to sleep now. :))

_Please leave a review, though. :DD Thanks. Muahh~_


	2. 2: The Painter

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, ne? :DD Muahhugz from me. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is something I do not own. *sigh*

Enjoy reading this chapter, eh? :))

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Painter<em>

* * *

><p>Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.<p>

"What the heck, man?" I asked Ruka. "Am I really not _welcome_ here in your so-called room?"

"Natsume…" Ruka sighed.

Hmm. Time for introduction, eh?

I'm Hyuuga Natsume, 23 years old. Have raven locks and _rare_ crimson orbs. I'm not really _cheerful._ In fact, I'm EMOTIONLESS.

No one doesn't know me. Because, I'm the world's MOST famous and _greatest_ painter. I'm a genius. With my looks, even without money and brains, I can get any girl I want in just one _snap_ of fingers. Tch. Obnoxious much? Of course…not. I'm just stating the fact. But even with the talent and such, I didn't choose to become a celebrity or so. Despite of the great companies _lining_ in front of me, just to be their asset. I've got sooooo many girls laid in bed, but still… I never ever had ANY serious relationship. Let's just say that I'm a player. You're thinking because I broke every girl's heart? Nuh-uh. Every girl that I had a _relationship_ with is looking for my money ONLY… or just want to have… SEX. I'm a player in people's eyes, just because I date 10 girls or so every week. That's all the reason and nothing more. Tch.

And the guy in front of me? I _hate_ to admit it… but he's my.. _best friend_. Nogi Ruka. Yes, the famous actor/model, _the_ prince charming of every girl. _The _Nogi Ruka. He does have azure eyes and blonde hair. How did he became my buddy? I also don't know. Well, we met when I was only five years old, and… Since then, we're always together. Eew, that sounds gay. *shudders* Anyway, he also got Imai Hotaru as his girlfriend. YES! THE famous "Ice Queen" and "The Blackmailer" : Imai Hotaru as he _girlfriend_ of the almost every girl's prince charming, Ruka Nogi. Another shudder for that. *shudders* I guess, the "opposite attracts" applies to them.

And where am I? I'm in his room.

"What?" I asked him. He looks like… _annoyed._

Heh? It's rare to see our little good prince charming to lose his calm.

"Natsume… You came here… like what? two hours ago? And I have to cancel all of my jobs because the _oh-so-great-and-handsome_ Hyuuga Natsume came… And then, all you're going to do in here is sit and watch TV? My GOD, Natsume! You asked me to NOT do my jobs, just to stay here and WATCH?" Ruka twitched.

I smirked. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

This is it. I'm going to say this. I took a deep breathe, and successfully muttered the words: "I need your help… badly."

Ruka gasped. "Repeat what you just said, Natsume."

I sighed. Do I really need to? "Are you deaf?"

"Well, Natsume. As far as _I_ know, I'm _not_ deaf. But, I'm thinking _now,_ that _maybe_ I _am_ really deaf, or, am I just hearing things? I just thought that a while ago, you said that you are in need of my _help… _and to add salt on the wound.. you said the word: BADLY."

I mocked a gasp. "Oh no," and rolled my eyes. "Are you an idiot now, Ruka?"

"Well, maybe."

I got a pillow and threw it to him. "Just answer the question: Will you help me? Yes or No."

"Of course, I'll help you! It's like… I'm in a dreamland. I can't believe that you will ask me for help… and it's like… beyond my imagination. So, its my pleasure to help you. And besides, we're best friend, aren't we? What are friends for, eh?"

I stared at him. "You're aware that you sounded like a gay, aren't you?"

"What the heck, Natsume?"

"Well, you do. *shudders*"

"Whatever you say," he said as he rolled his eyes. "So, what's your problem?"

"I need you to help me find a _model_."

Ruka frowned. "Well, you do know that I'm a model, right?"

I glared at him. "Of course."

"Then, why do we have to search for a model, when I'm already a model? Geez. And I thought that I'll be able to get away from this boring life of mine. I thought that you're problem will be something like… _adventure_."

I smirked, "And you do know that I'm a painter, right? And not something like.. _adventurer."_

"Well, sorry. I just thought that maybe, even just for a day, you'll be Dora," he said, sarcastic.

I answered with the same sarcasm in my voice. "Oh, and who will you be? Boots? Well, you do like animals. You looked like him, after all."

Ruka chuckled. He's not annoyed? "Wow, Natsume. Tell me the truth. You're watching Dora? You do know the characters."

Damn. He got me. Not that I'm watching it… really. I raised a brow. "Do you?"

"Of course! I wanna know how to count, eh?" he teased.

"Well, first of all… I don't watch Dora," he stared at me. "Well, okay. _I do watch sometimes._ Happy now? When there's nothing to watch anymore… but that."

Ruka laughed.

"Shut up," I hissed.

Ruka held his stomach… He laughed too hard, eh? "So, Dora… I mean, Natsume… What model are you searching for?"

Ignoring his teasing, I answered. "I want a girl."

Ruka, once again, frowned. "Then. Just get…"

"No. Not her. I want a… extra-ordinary girl."

"Wonderwoman? Or _Krystala?_"

"Ruka…" I hissed.

He held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry, okay? But… extra-ordinary? My GOD, Natsume. Try to think another adjective for a girl that will lead us to find your model. Easy."

"I want… a girl… who won't throw herself on me."

"Wow. Natsume. Wow."

"What?"

"Why don't you try to walk in the middle of the road, then search for the girl who WON'T throw herself on you."

"No. I won't do it. I will never risk my life," I said.

"Exactly. You're just searching for nothing."

"But…"

Ruka just shrugged. Then, he chuckled. "Why don't you try calling 'Map' from your backpack? He'll give us the direction," he said and sing the "I'm the Map" song.

"For the last time, shut up, Ruka," I said and he just laughed. What a best friend I have.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I answered it and welcomed by a cold voice. "Oi, I've got you a model."

I looked at Ruka and _grinned_.

_I think that my problem is now solved._

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Krystala – I'm not sure if my spelling's correct. But Krystala was one of the Philippine TV series, six years ago… I think. :P I'm not really sure. But then, I'm a fan of it when I was in Grade 3Grade 4. :DD

Boots – Ow. About him, I'm not sure also. I'm not a fan of Dora. :P They just came inside my head while typing. The violet monkey's name is Boots, right? :D

**~ Author's note ~**

HAHA. Typograpichal errors, missing words/letters and wrong grammars… Sorry about that. This is UNedited.

Oh my. This chapter is short. Sorry. I actually started typing this yesterday. I should've updated, but *shrugs* you know… Laziness.

I stopped when I have 300+ words, and continue just an hour ago. :DD I can't even believe that I can write a chapter in only… less than 45 minutes. :))

Anyways, that's all. Again, thanks for the reviews.

_Please leave a review, ne? Muahh~_


	3. 3: He's LUCKY and She's NOT

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

**A/N: **I actually, have NO idea about this chapter. :)) I just read _snitchy-kun's _and_ Eclipse du Coeur's_ reviews. Haha. And I was like "Oh-kay! I'm going to update! Hoho." That's why, I can say that… this chapter is dedicated for them.

To _snitchy-kun_ and _Eclipse du Coeur_- Hoho. As I said –or typed- I actually have no idea about this chapter. So, I'm going to type WHATEVER words came into my mind. Haha. Well, I'm always like that anyways. I also don't read my chapters, unless they're published. That's why, it may be (well, it always is) _pathetic_ but I hope that you'll like it. :))

Thanks for my reviewers. A review after this chapter will be great. :D

**Disclaimer: OWNING **_**Gakuen Alice**_is my dream and will always be.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: He's LUCKY and She's NOT<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, I've got you a model."<p>

Natsume looked at Ruka and grinned.

"Really?" Even if it's out of his character, he couldn't hide the _cheeriness_ in his voice. Well, why would he even pretend? It's Hotaru, his cousin. He knows that Hotaru knew that he's searching for a model for _FIVE FREAKING MONTHS_ already. And… he's _desperate_ right now. He even asked _for help_.

"Of course."

That's why, there is NO freaking way that he will let this _chance_ pass.

He cleared his throat. "Oh."

If only he's NOT _the_ Hyuuga Natsume, he might be tearing up right now, kneeling down and praising the Imai Hotaru…. But no way. That will be totally out of his character.

"That's right, and I know you're really desperate right now, and you're really _pitiful_ that's why I helped you…"

Natsume's eye twitched. He'll let that one. He'll just think that it's a _compliment_, even though wherever side you'll look at, it is and will never be a compliment.

"… but of course, you know me."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the catch?" he asked.

He heard Hotaru smirked. "You knew, eh? Come here in my office. I'll wait for you," and with that, she ended the call.

Okay. He needs to go now, because he knew her too well. Why, you asked?

… They're cousins.

And she never wanted to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume <em>and<em> Ruka arrived, exactly 20 minutes after the call. They went to Hotaru's office immediately.

"I'm here, now talk. What's your catch?"

Hotaru chuckled. "Oh? Really straightforward, I see. You can sit first if you want."

The two guys shuddered. Something's wrong and they both know it. HOTARU JUST CHUCKLED! SHE EVEN OFFERED THE A SIT! Usually, they will sit without her offer.

"I-I-I tagged along, Hotaru," Ruka smiled. _Damn. _He's stammering.

"So, I can see…"

"Before making out comes into your mind, allow me to finish my business here first."

"Oh? Let me hear it."

The guys sweatdropped. What?

Suddenly…

… Hotaru smirked.

_Click Click_

"Tch. Your faces are funny. I can get millions –no, billions- with this. Now, now. Be good dogs and sit. Let's get down to business."

Ruka reddened because of embarassment while a vein popped out Natsume's head. How did they let their guard off of Hotaru's blackmailing-and-money-obssesed-so-I'll-get-pictures-and-sell-it wrath?

Tch. Whatever.

"Okay."

"So, I know that you wanna say something. Say it now."

"…"

"Uhmm, Hotaru, I'll say it for Natsume. About the model you're saying, he wanted her to be…ehrr, _extra-ordinary._."

Hotaru just stared at them with blank face. "… Krystala? Or Akazukin Chacha?"

Ruka laughed and said teasingly, "_Pag-ibig, Katapangan, Pag-asa ang aking panawagan…Magical Princess Holy UP!_"

Natsume glared, "Shut up, Ruka."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I just want her to NOT throw herself at me," he said, turning to Hotaru.

"Heh? Is that all? Hmmm."

"Yes. That's all. Now, tell me. What do you want?"

"Tch. I just want you to allow this model that I got for you to stay in your island for FOUR months."

"…" Ruka and Natsume are speechless. What the heck?

"I-i-is that all?" Ruka stuttered. Hotaru didn't ask for money, BUT she ASKED for the SAKE of other.

"Yes."

"No money? No crabs?" Ruka asked again while Natsume just watched.

"Why? You want me to have them? I'll be more than glad to have them," Hotaru just answered, while the two are, once again, shocked.

Natsume cleared his throat and said, "So let's make it clear. I'll just have to let her stay on my island for a while, nothing more, nothing less? She'll be my model for my painting BUT you need to make sure that she'll NEVER throw herself at me. That's all?" he asked.

"Yes. That is all."

"Okay then. There's no one using the house there and I don't really care if she stayed there as long as she won't stick her nose on my businesses."

Hotaru noted in the back of her mind to warn Mikan. "Okay."

"Okay then. We're finished. I'll take care of everything. Two weeks from now, we'll meet on the island."

"Okay," Hotaru answered.

Natsume walked to the door and stopped when he remembered _something._

"You've got me a model. And I think that she already agreed. Imai, she knows about the painting, right? And she still agreed?" He asked.

_Damn. That one slipped off of my mind._ Hotaru thought, but she still answered, "Yes."

"Hn." And with that, Natsume left with Ruka (Ruka kissed Hotaru's cheek first, before he followed Natsume, of course. :D)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan drove all the way back to Hotaru's office because she forgot her <em>key<em>. A stupid thing, right?

She's curreently at the parking lot and it seems that luck isn't really on her side. The lot's full, and she have nowhere to park. Still, she's driving around to search.

When suddenly, one of the cars parked moved back.

_BAM!_

The car hit hers.

"What the hell?" she shrieked.

She stepped out of the car, the same time the driver of the another stepped out of his.

She'll definitely make this man pay.

_Such luck she has today._

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Akazukin Chacha – It's also an anime… from long time ago. Haha. Ruka said "Pag-big, Katapangan, Pag-asa ang aking panawagan… Magical Princess Holy UP!" In english, it means "Let Love, Courage and Hope - Magical Princess Holy Up!" This one is such a CUTE anime. :D<p>

HAHA. Typograpichal errors, missing words/letters and wrong grammars… Sorry about that. This is UNedited.

**~ Author's Note ~**

Well, this one is short. Sorry about that. Haha. I, honestly, read the reviews 2 hours ago… and it's already 3:56AM here in Philippines. :DD I wanna sleep.. *pouts* So, sorry. This chapter is lame, I'm sleepy. (Though, I know that all of my chapters are lame. Haha. Sleepy or not. XD)

I don't know what I typed, and I'll just read this later.

A review will be awesome, please leave some… Oh, wait. That rhymes! Haha. :))

Jaa~ Muahh. God bless, everyone. Please look forward for my next chapter.


	4. 4: And They Meet: This Is So UnNatsume

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

**A/N: **Wahahaha. I just _love_ it whenver someone says that he/she likes my story. :)) I'm being inspired to write because of that. That's why… here's the next chapter. Lalala~

Oh-kay? :) I started typing this chapter earlier, 7Pm and I stopped when I got exactly 307 words… but once again, as I read the reviews an hour ago… I've got SO happy and I said "I'll UPDATE right away!" Haha. So, I continue typing. Just like yesterday, I have NO idea what to type, and I do NOT know what my finger will type, so please bear with the pathetic chapter. :)

This chapter is dedicated to _Eclipse du Coeur, marshieemallows, _and _daa3fan_. Hoho. I'm so happy about your reviews. Thanks so much! Muahh!

Also dedicated to: Angel, Marie and Mary. Earlier, together with the three of them, we enrolled ourselves and then, we ate and have SO much fun. Yes, they don't read this story of mine, because they're not a fan of anime, but when I finished this story, I'll convince my classmates to read this, because there'll be an announcement in the end. :D

A review after will make me inspired. Please leave one, ne? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some things are BEST when they are LEFT Unsaid.<em>

_Chapter Four: And They Meet - This is SO UN-Natsume like._

* * *

><p>A car backed up while Mikan is driving around to find an available space to park her car. Unfortunately, the car hit hers.<p>

"What the hell?" Mikan shrieked.

She stepped out of the car as the other car's driver stepped out of his.

_I'll definitely make this man pay. _She thought.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?" Mikan screamed at the man.

"Well, Miss. As you can see, it's your fault!"

"Of course not! How will this be my fault, when you're the stupid one to backed up when you can clearly see hat there's a car?"

"It's your fault! Do you even know how much my car is?"

"No, and I don't care! You need to pay for the damage you did!"

"And why would I? You're the one who should pay!"

"No! It's you! Or I'll call the police!"

"Oh. And you think I'll be scared? Of course I won't! Go. Call them, I don't care. Pay for the damage!"

"NO!"

The two argued and the man seemed to be really pissed of. He held up his right hand… to hit Mikan… and…

_SLAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruka and Natsume were walking towards Natsume's car when they heard a loud <em>BAM!<em>

"An accident?" Ruka asked and Natsume just shrugged.

"Let's go, Natsume. Maybe, someone was hurt," Ruka suggested, worried.

"Geez. Ruka, that isn't our problem," Natsume gave an I-don't-care shrug.

"But, Natsume…"

The raven guy sighed. "Fine, let's go, nosy."

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?"_ The two heard a shrieked.

Ruka gasped as Natsume turned around. "THAT'S A GIRL'S VOICE!" Ruka panicked. "Hurry, Natsume, let's help her!"

They both ran towards the scene just when the guy seems like in his SUPER pissed level.

The guy started to hold up his right hand then…

_SLAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan closed her eyes, waiting for a hard pain that didn't come.<p>

Natsume, being the great guy he is, with his SUPER strength and SUPER fast reflexes, he managed to slap the guy's arm SUPER hard.

"What the hell?" the guy asked, irritated.

"Hitting a girl is what you can call hell," Natsume said coolly. "And you call yourself a guy?"

"Man, you don't have any rights to be here, mind your own business. Who are you anyway? Ah. The right question is… Do you even know who am I?" asked arrogantly.

Natsume smirked. "Who wouldn't? You're Koizumi Wuu. Heir of the Koizumi Companies. A model. Twenty three years of age. You have a sister, who is Koizumi Luna, also a model. Want me to tell when is your birthday?"

The 'Wuu' guy gasped. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Natsume's smirk widened. "I can't believe that you didn't know me? Heh. I'll give you some clues. _NH._ How about that huh?"

Wuu's eyes widened. "A-a-a-a-a-a… G-g-g-g-g-GOMEN NASAI!" and with that, he ran away. He forgot about his car, eh?

"Tch. Coward."

Suddenly, Natsume heard sobs from his back. He turned around and saw a beautiful maiden with auburn hair. He also noticed Ruka behind the girl.

"Miss, are you okay?" Ruka asked as the lady only shooked her head.

"Ah. You seem familiar, do I know you?" the blonde boy asked as the girl lifted up her haid. Ruka gasped. "Sakura-san?"

Natsume finally saw the girl's whole face, as his eyes widened. She's pretty. (**A/N:** _Nabighani. Hahaha. Anlalim nun ah, XD_) But, her eyes are red… and he wanna make the guy pay.

Natsume blinked. Wait. What is he thinking? So UN-Natsume.

"Yo know her, Ruka?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah. A friend."

"Thank you, for saving me," the girl thanked with a hoarse voice.

"Tch."

Suddenly, Ruka's _friend_ fainted. Good thing, Ruka caught her.

Ruka insisted to bring her to Hotaru, which only made Natsume confused. _Who is this girl?_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up and saw white. When I say white, I mean white. <em>Hospital?<em>

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, and came in none other than her best friend and manager, Imai Hotaru…sama.

"Hotaru?"

"Oh? You're awake," Hotaru sighed. "Oh God. You didn't know how _worried_ I am."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I know it's a lie. If so, you should have dematerialized in front of that guy the minute my car was hit… Wait a minute. MY CAR!"

Hotaru smirked. "Well, it was fun to watch, you know."

"My GOD, Hotaru. I was nearly dying and you're still saying that it was FUN? What about my car?"

"Well. I'm going to _help_ you that time… but who would have thought that _he_…"

"He?" Mikan blinked. "Where's my car?"

"Well, _he_ saved you from that guy. Don't you remember?"

"Who? Ruka-pyon?" she asked. "My car?"

"Heh. You don't remember eh?"

"Come to think of it, if my mind serves my right, Ruka was with another guy, right? Hey, where's my car?"

This time, it was Hotaru who rolled her eyes. "Since when did your mind served you right? Well, the questionshould be: What brain are you alking about? Do you have any?"

Mikan gaped. "HOTARU? THAT WAS MEAN! And you call yourself my BESTFRIEND!" she whined. "So, what about my car?"

"I didn't. You're the only one who proclaimed that you're my bestfriend. When, actually, my bestfriend is myself and money ONLY."

"EH? HOTARU~" Mikan cried. "*sob sob* You're EVIL! … Ah. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?" Mikan _nearly _screamed.

Hotaru rubbed her ears irritatingly. "You're car is on it's way to be okay. Koizumi Wuu paid for it."

"*gasp* Really? Because he didn't agree."

"Yes, he agreed. I _talked _to him."

"Oh…" was all Mikan can muttered. "Thanks, Hotaru." And she smiled brightly. _Hotaru cared after all._

"No, it's nothing. He gave me _some extra_ money after all."

Mikan frowned._ Oh. "Some extra" means Hotaru made him pay for the damages and make the bill TEN times higher._

"Ah, by the way, Mikan."

"Yes?"

"About the modeling thing."

"Hmm, what about it?"

"My cousin said that _he_'ll just meet you in the island. Yor expenses will be paid by him, so no worries about money. (_Mikan's mind: You're the only one who always worry about money even though you already have many. Ah, wait… That rhymes! Hehe.)_ I'll give you a map and you're life will be on your hands. Make sure that you won't get lost. Call me when you get there… well, that is… _if you have signal._" Hotaru whispered the last four words so Mikan didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. So, take a rest now, Mikan. You're okay and no injuries and you JUST fainted so you can be discharged tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Can't I go now?"

"No. Just… take a rest. I'll be going now. Oyasumi."

"Hmm. Oyasumi."

And with that, Hotaru's gone and Mikan was left staring at the door.

_Unknown to both of them, Hotaru forgot to tell "something"._

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>:)) Typographical errors, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and letters, sorry about that. This chapter is UNedited.<p>

Yeahba. Another chapter. What did I type? I, HONESTLY, do NOT know. Hoho. I'll just read it later. I hope, you enjoyed reading this, even though it's really PATHETIC. Haha.

Anyways… Leave a review please. I'll try to type longer chapters as long as I've got many reviews. T^T

- (May 19, 2011 – 11:14PM)


	5. 5: The SECOND Sight: UnNatsume Part 2

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

**A/N:** I'm really really happy for the reviews you gave to me. Here's another chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this. Please, leave a review after. :D

_Eclipse du Coeur – Ay. _College _ka na po pala. _High School _pa lang po ako. _But, I'm in Fourth Year already. :) and Yeah, Natsume was supposed to be the guy. :D But, well. I don't know, I ended up making him the knight-in-shining-armor. HAHAHA.

_marshieemallows – Nabighani… hindi ba't malalim? _Hahahaha. I would love to be your friend. :D

_ShadowMist _and _sErenusUsagisErene__- _Thank you SO much. :D

**Disclaimer: **Aside from the story, there's nothing I owned. Well, I've got one… It's Wuu Koizumi from the last chapter. Hoho.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love at first sight is something stupid to believe at, yet it happened to me. Surely, I won't let it pass the SECOND sight, will I?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The SECOND Sight – So Un-Natsume Like Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Natsume," Ruka called. They're on their way to their house, right after they helped Hotaru to bring Mikan on the hospital.<p>

"…" Natsume said nothing.

"I just wanna ask something," the blonde boy continued. "How come you know that Koizumi guy and NOT Sakura-san?"

"Oh, that bastard Koizumi," Natsume muttered under his breath. For some reason, he's pissed with that guy. Well, he's already annoyed with him, but today, something made him _hate_ him more, he didn't know what that reason is. "As I said, he's a heir of Koizumi Companies and he's sister, the LUNAtic brat, was one of my exes."

"Exes?" Ruka chuckled.

"Anyways, as you _should_ know, Hyuuga Corporations are supporting them… financially. Without us? They are NOTHING but dust. Well, he doesn't want that, does he?"

"Heh? That's great."

"Hn."

"Natsume, then, how come that you didn't know who Sakura-san is?"

"Who?"

"Nothing."

"Hn…"

Ruka tried to make conversations but in the end… It seems that Natsume's out of his mind, which is definitely Unusual, so he just dropped whatever conversation he started… well, the ones he tried.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume groaned. He checked his bedside clock just to see that it's already 1:07 in the morning. He just can't sleep…<p>

He reached out for his phone and dialed Ruka's number.

"_Hello?" _Sleepiness can be noticed in Ruka's voice. He is obviously in the middle of his dream when Natsume called.

"Ruka."

"_Natsume… Oh, it's you. Why did you call?"_

"Hn."

Natsume can just imagine a vein popped out of Ruka's head. _"Natsume, if you haven't noticed, it's already 1 o'clock in the morning and you just dragged me out of my sweet dream just to say 'Hn.'? I'll end this call."_

"Hey, do you believe in 'Love at First Sight'?"

Natsume heard a loud _THUD_ on the other line. _"WHAT?"_

"Hn. Nothing," he answered and he ended the call. He stared at the ceiling, and without his knowing, he fell in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Ruka is still staring on his phone.

_Did he really said of what I heard? _Ruka thought, then shook his head. _Am I really being DEAF?_

He sighed. _Oh, God. It seems that I won't fall to a deep slumber now._

Aww. Poor him. Really… he hates cruelty. :D

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks, Natsume prepared everything…<p>

And now, he's in the airport, disguised. Waiting for his flight.

He really doesn't like to use his family's private planes except for special occasions ONLY.

He's bored… _extremely_ BORED. And wth the girls around him, swooning and drooling… Add the screaming and and squealing… he's _pissed. _He already disguised himself and they're still like that? Tch.

Surely, with his _normal_ attitude, he would be flirting with them but… NO. He's just not in the mood. Well, not since the day he saved an _unknown_ – well, unknown for him- girl from Koizumi Wuu. He just can't get the red puffy, but mysteriously _magnificent_ hazel eyes, out of his head.

_Huh?_ Natsume shook his head frantically. _What the heck am I thinking? This is so NOT me.._

He sighed an unaudible sigh and looked up.

… Suddenly, he saw the owner of the _magnificent_ eyes (*insert Natsume shaking his head… AGAIN*).

He _tried_ to follow the girl… NOT that he is INTERESTED to her. It's just that… he's Natsume Hyuuga, and he will NEVER save an _anonymous_ – for him, that is – girl, and she won't even thanked him? He won't accept it… and yeah, you got his point, right?

Wait… she did say "Thank you" to him… before she passed out.

Damn. He has NO reason.

Thinking of reasons for him to talk to her, he lost her in the crowds, which is definitely mysterious, because there shouldn't have crowds inside the airport.

_Reporters and fans._

Shit. He needs to get away, before they can even saw him, discover that it was him and turn their attention to him from whatever they are squealing and screaming for.

He walked back to his waiting place when he saw a disguised Ruka. How did he know? Well, he isn't Ruka's best friend for nothing.

"Natsume," Ruka smiled brightly as Natsume walked towards him.

"Hn."

"How long will you stay there?"

"Depends."

"Oh. Very well then, good luck with your project."

"Hn."

Ruka looked amused… and _excited?_ "Ah, Natsume… Good luck again."

"What?"

"Nothing. Ah, I'll be going now, I just want to say goodbye. Jaa, see you… After, three and a half months… I think."

Natsume just grunted. He hates it when he doesn't know something that Ruka knows. He just grunted a "Hn" to him, not that it's unusual.

"Ah, before I forgot," Ruka turned serious. "It's your chance. Never make anything stupid. Whatever happens, don't lost this chance."

"What the heck?"

Ruka samiled brightly. "Oh, oh. Nothing. Just enjoy yourself. Bye-bye." And with that, he's gone, muttering some words like "I really didn't get any sleep in that" and "Hotaru knows best" and "I'm excited" that only made Natsume more confused.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan was very bored these last two weeks.<p>

Well, not really. It's just that… She doesn't have anything to do and she's already done with packing the first day.

And since she doesn't have anything to get busy, she _tried_ to sleep, only to gat visited by nightmares. For 13 days, she's like that.

But now, she's in the airport. Waiting for her flight.

Hotaru called her earlier and gave her some intructions like:

1) "You're flight will leave at 11AM. Make sure that the plane won't fly WITHOUT you."

2) "When you arrived, a white van is already there, waiting for you."

3) "Kaitou, the driver, will drive you to my cousin. And from then on, my cousin will be the one who'll handle the rest."

4) "And last. Don't anoy him. Don't stick your nose in his businesses."

What a good friend… NOT. She didn't even meet her. And, for the love of…

There are SO many reporters and fans. God, she's in trouble. Luckily, she managed to hide herself.

_For the third time, Hotaru FORGOT to tell something important that was very unknown to Mikan._

A few minutes later, she met a blonde guy. "Ruka-pyon?"

The guy smiled. "Sakura-san." Yeah, that's definitely Ruka.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just meet my friend to say goodbye. Oh, and to you too, Sakura-san. Sorry, ifHotaru didn't make it."

"Oh, it's okay. She's busy, anyways."

"Yeah," Ruka agreed. "Ah, Sakura-san, I wanna say good luck."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, I heard that you'll model for a painting from Hotaru."

"Ah, that. Thank you."

"And also, Sakura-san," Ruka turned serious. "Please be careful. And, please, give this one a chance."

"Huh?"

Ruka chuckled. "Nothing. But please remember what I said." He smiled brightly and said, "Well, then, I'll be going now."

"Hmm," Mikan nodded. "Ah, Ruka-pyon, I wanna say thank you."

It's Ruka's turned to be confused. "Huh?"

"Well, you know.. the parking lot incident.." Mikan smiled.

"Huh? But it's not - "

Mikan cut him off. "Oh, bye Ruka-pyon. I'll be gong now. It's already time for my flight. Bye."

"Ah.. But -" Ruka didn't even finish what he's going to say because Mikan ran off. "…it's not me," he finished.. but the last three words came out as a whisper… Not that it matter.

He just shook his head and walked back to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume is waiting for his model… and he's already annoyed because he's already been waiting for one whole freaking hour, when they should have arrived at the meeting place at the same time because he IS sure that his model took the same flight. He just don't want to meet her in the airport or in the plane and he was picked up with different car so he just waited for her in the front of the…<p>

… woods.

And he's definitely not in the mood now and _he was sure as hell_ that the first thing he will do when he meet her will be shouting at her.

And then, there it was. The white van of Kaitou.

When the girl stepped out of the van, his eyes widened.

_It's her._

- Maybe, he isn't sure at all.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan arrived on the island. But being the idiot she is, she got lost in finding the white van Hotaru's saying. She <em>wasted<em> one whole hour searching for it.

That's why when she did find it, she fell asleep on the way.

An hour later, Kaitou shook her awake. "Miss Sakura, we're here already."

"Huh? Oh. Thanks," she thanked sleepily as she stepped out of the van and got her things. When she saw the whole view in front of her, her face showed confusion.

_Woods?_

And then Mikan saw a guy walking towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the airport where Ruka meet the two…<p>

"Kyaa!" screamed fan#1.

"Oh my GOD! It's HIM!" - fan#2.

"REO-SAMA!" – fan#3.

- Yes. It turned out that there's another celebrity who will be arriving, that's why there are reporters and fans everywhere.

Those two were just _assuming. _HAHAHA.

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>:)) Typographical errors, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, issing words and letters, sorry about that. This chapter is UNedited.<p>

Oh yeah, for now, this is my longest chapter. HAHA. They meet now. What will happen next?

Don't ask me. I also do not know. Hahaha. I'm just always typing whatever words came into mind… So, yeah. That's it.

And Reo. He shouldn't make any appearance here, but his name is the first one that came into my mind when I _tried_ to think of a celebrity coming from another country. Hahaha.

Fufufu~

I'll be inspired to make longer chapter if there'll be more reviews…

So, please make me inspired. :) Please leave a review. Thanks much.

- mixie


	6. 6: Impressions: So UnNatsume Part 3

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

**A/N: **Woah! Thanks for the reviews. I'm SO happy. :) Thank you so much. :*

Here's another chapter for you. A review after will make me inspired.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is something I do not own…

* * *

><p><strong>Painting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In love, you DON'T know who you are and who you're not.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: First Impressions – This is Un-Natsume Like Last Part<em>

* * *

><p>Mikan found herself in front of the <em>woods<em>, and while she's confused of why being in front of the woods, she saw a guy walking towards her.

"Excuse me?" a manly voice from the guy brought her in the reality.

_Crimson eyes…_ she thought. _How beautiful…_

"Are you the model that Hotaru sent?" the guy asked.

"Ah, yes," she answered.

**Natsume's First Impression: She's cute.**

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume," he introduced.

**Mikan's First Impression: He's pretty… ehrr… handsome.**

"Beautiful…" Mikan almost drool. Natsume almost blushed. Almost. _She thinks I'm beautiful…_ he thoought as he almost smiled. Almost.

"What?" he asked.

Mikan snapped out of her trance. She blushed… deeply. "Uhm… Uh… I'm Sakura Mikan."

**Natsume's Impression: She's an idiot.**

"And you are?" Mikan asked.

**Natsume's impression: She's definitely an idiot… or plain deaf.**

"Are you deaf?" He asked. Annoyed. Well… He's _Hyuuga Natsume._ He _never _introduces himself because _everyone knows him._ And when he did? He will never repeat himself.

**Mikan's First Impression: He's rude.**

She glared at him. "Of course not! I'm not DEAF! I just… uh… didn't hear what you said," she shrieked.

**Natsume's Impression: She's loud-mouthed.**

He rubbed his ears while glaring at her. "Shut up."

But inside? He truly, really taken aback. _No one glares at him because he's the one who glares at everyone._

**Mikan's impression: He's a jerk.**

"Tch. Jerk!" she shouted.

"Shut up, woman. You made me wait here for almost ONE WHOLE FREAKING HOUR! And you'll be the shotuing in here? Hey, idiot. I know that you're a freaking idiot the freaking first time you freaking opened your freaking mouth and I'm jerk? Be a good dog and shut the freaking up and let's go."

Mikan was taken aback at his sudden outburst. "I-i-i-idiot? I'm nOT an IDIOT!" he screamed at him.

"Whatever."

With that, he conversation ended. What can you say? He's _Natsume Hyuuga,_ and he IS the one who always have the last word.

Natsume got Mikan's luggage (he's still… gentleman, you know?)… since he doesn't have any. He already have things insed the mansion. Reality check please. He owned it. He went inside the woods as Mikan, hesitantly, followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hotaru…" Ruka called. Since Hotaru won't be having work and Mikan, he also took a vacation to be able to be with Hotaru… isn't that sweet? XD "I wonder… did you know that Reo Mouri was already back?"<p>

Hotaru stared at him. Stare that saying: Who do you think you are talking to?

Hotaru took a sip in her tea before she sighed. "That's the reason why I _asked_ the baka to have a FOUR-MONTH vacation. I _heard_ that he'll be in here for 3 months, just enough time. Two weeks before the baka's vacationn ends. I'm just _hoping_ that everything will go as I planned."

Ruka nodded with a "Hmmm." He smiled at her, saying, "I'm wishing for it, too. But… why did he come back after all? It's already been _five years_."

Hotaru stared at him again. "To get what he wanted. We can't let him go near to the baka."

"Yes," Ruka nodded knowingly. After all, in with the eight people in the whole world, and two others were already dead, he's definitely one of them who only knows of Mikan's secret.

Silence came, together with the tense… and worry, Ruka broke broke them. "Uhmm, speaking of Hotaru, did you tell Mikan about the painting? Well, I think you did. After all, you're Hotaru and - " whatever Ruka's next words didn't come spoken as he heard a tea cup broke.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "…I forgot."

Ruka eyes widened as well. "WHAT?"

Oh my God. Hotaru hurriedly reached out for her phone as she quickly dialed Mikan. After all, she still might have the chance…

… but it's futile. The two are already inside the woods. And a signal is definitely one of the thing you won't have.

"Damn," is the only word that came from the two's mouth.

_After all, it's the first time that THE Imai Hotaru forgot something._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mou, aren't we there yet?" Mikan confronted Natsume. "It's already been 5 minutes since we came inside this creepy forest! Are you sure that we aren't lost?"<p>

"Shut up, little girl," Natsume hissed. "Yes. It's already been 5 minutes since we came inside this forest and we aren't there yet. It's ALSO already been 5 minutes since I was FORCED to hear the stupid words coming from yoour supid freaking loud mouth! AND I'm very sure that we are NOT lost."

"But!" Mikan whined. "I'm…"

"Scared?" Natsume teased.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "Hmph!"

And Natsume just smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk out of your face if you don't want me to do it for you by punching you! You don't know that what if there are snakes here? What if they come out suddenly and attack us? What if – Kyaaaa!" Mikan squealed as she _tripped_ from a rock.

Natsume sighed as he looked down at her. "See? This is what will happen to you when you don't stop that mouth of yours and don't focus on the way you're walking."

"Whatever," she answered as she tried to stand up. Tried. "Ouch!"

Natsume raised his right eyebrow. "What now?"

Mikan looked at her foot. "Nothing."

Natsume sighed as he asked, "Does it hurt? Sprain?"

She looked up at him, blushing at his sudden concern. "… K-kinda," she stammered.

"Stupid little girl," Natsume muttered under his breath as he turned his back on Mikan and gave her a piggy back ride.

"T-Thank you."

"Hn."

After all, there's a gentle heart behind his arrogant jerk attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan fell asleep in his back a few minutes later. Actually, they only needed to walk for only 20 minutes to reach the mansion, but for Mikan to quickly fell asleep, it seems that she's really tired.<p>

Since the housekeeper only come every Tuesdays to clean, the mansion is really _clean_. Natsume laid the sleeping Mikan in the bed as he went to kitchen to cook. Yes, he knows how to cook since he's living all by himself. He also doesn't want to depend on maids here and maids there. Really _responsible._

After he finished, he came to wake Mikan up.

Of course, he did see Mikan's beauty.

He was… stunned by her beauty and he brushed off the hairs that fell on her face as he stared on her face. He remembered the things happened earlier.

He almost chuckled to himself. Almost.

He thought that someone _is cute_. Someone glared and talked to him just as rude as he did. He help someone, _a girl on top of that_, and gave _her_ a piggy back ride when he'll actually leave some _other_ girl out there in his normal self… but there's something that made him help her.

It's like that he can't bear to see her suffering… There's something to her that made him want to know her… or more like… made him to just _want her._

Natsume frantically shooked his head as he sighed.

_This is definitely NOT me._

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gramatical errors, wrong spellings, missing wordsletters… All of them, I'm so sorry. Chapter unedited.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update… Well, I just updated few days ago… But I'm thinking of finishing this story this May. HAHA. It's just that… since this Monday… something NOT nice happened to me. But I'm okay now. Hohoho. Now, now. Forgive me, ne?

Inspirations are something I get with the reviews you give.

Now, can you give me some? :D Please leave a review.

**- mixie-chan**

**May 31, 2011 - 03:36AM. Re-posted. But still unedited. :)**


	7. 7: What the FUDGE?

**Painting**

**By: mixie-chan**

**Summary: **She's the top actress in celebrity world. He's a world-known painter. But they still don't know each other. And it seems that ONLY Hotaru and an Unsaid business are all what they are waiting for. ;) NxM.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Painting ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: What the FUDGE? – The Thing Hotaru Forgot To Say<em>

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the bluriness. She turned her head to her to the right, just to see a Natsume Hyuuga shaking his head frantically.

_Huh?_

Natsume seemed to notice that she's awake now and almost blushed because of his embarrassment. Almost.

He covered everything by clearing his throat. "I came to tell you that our meal is already prepared."

"Ah… Hmmm," Mikan said as she nodded. "I'll just change my clothes."

"Hn," Natsume said as he walked to the door. "Just go to the kitchen after."

"Okay."

**~ Painting ~**

"Where are the others?" Mikan curiously asked.

"Who?"

"The others. As in others."

"Others who?"

"Well, obviously, there will be some maids in here, right? In this huge mansion of yours… I won't believe it if you say that there's no one."

"Then don't."

"What?"

Natsume irritatingly rolled his eyes. "Don't believe it. You just stated it. NO ONE, as in _no one_, lives in here because it's mine… AND mine ONLY. Two or three maids always come in here every Tuesdays and weekends to clean or something. Just that. NOW, shut up and just EAT your lunch. Are you always this noisy?"

Mikan gulped the food in her mouth before answering… "Are you always this grumpy?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you always a jerk?"

"Are you always this stupid?"

"WHA—TAKE THAT BACK YOU, JERK!"

Though, unfortunately, Natsume just smirked.

"I won."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh."

After a minute… oopsies, I mean… 59 seconds.

"Ne, Natsume…"

Natsume's eye twitched.

"Can I call you Natsume, Natsume?"

The lad groaned in annoyance. "You just did. Now, shut up."

Mikan pouted. "Geez. You're no fun."

"God," he stood up. "For the last time, shut that fucking mouth of yours or I'll cut your tongue, got that? Now. I'm finished with my food. Just put your plate on the sink when you finished yours."

With that, he exited the dining room.

"Hemff. Grumpy," Mikan told to herself and giggled.

Unknown to her, Natsume's walking to his room with his bangs covering his bloody eyes. But… Oopsies. Was that a… Blush?

_God. That pout was just too cute._

**~ Painting ~**

Mikan just finished with her dinner and since she don't have anything to do other than unpacking, she washed the plates (and so) that they just used. She'll be getting bored anyways.

After 3 hours and a half though… She's already/finally DONE. Well, with packing also. XD

She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Hmm. "I better get ready to bed," the lass muttered to herself.

And after few more minutes? She's off to sleep…

**~ Painting ~**

The next morning…

Natsume entered the kitchen as he heard someone singing.

_arekore to fukuramu negai_

_watashi wa donna michi o aruite iku no_

He stopped when he saw a certain girl – lady – cooking while… well, singing.

_iroiro to kikasete nee guys_

_anata wa donna asu o egaku no_

He watched her… and listened. He was amazed by her _amazing_ voice, not that he will admit it to her.

_te no todokanai yume wa nani hitotsu nai kara_

_anchuu mosaku de that's alright_

_nayan datte DON'T WANNA CRY_

_jibun no kimochi o shinji tsuzuketai_

_dakedo hitorikiri de wa tsurai_

_fuan de kakaekirenai yowane o koboshita ano hi_

_mune ni chotto nokoru MY REGRET_

And she turned around.

**~ Painting ~**

Mikan woke up early. She's happy...

She just had a DREAMLESS sleep.

Weird? Maybe. But for her, it's one of her happiest moment in life.

She just slept without having a NIGHTMARE. A nightmare about _that day._

That's why dreamless sleeps are better than having nightmares… right?

She hummed as she did her morning routine. Realizing that her…uhm, housemate is still sleeping, she decided that she'll cook their breakfast since last night, it was himm who did the cooking…of the dinner.

Her humming turned into singing.

_arekore to fukuramu negai_

_watashi wa donna michi o aruite iku no_

_iroiro to kikasete nee guys_

_anata wa donna asu o egaku no_

Mikan even closed her eyes as she continued.

_te no todokanai yume wa nani hitotsu nai kara_

_anchuu mosaku de that's alright_

_nayan datte DON'T WANNA CRY_

_jibun no kimochi o shinji tsuzuketai_

_dakedo hitorikiri de wa tsurai_

_fuan de kakaekirenai yowane o koboshita ano hi_

_mune ni chotto nokoru MY REGRET_

She just finished the cooking and she turned around to get the plates where she'll put the bacons… but her eyes met crimson ones.

_!_

The spatula that she's holding a second ago was dropped as the user blushed deeply.

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. Tensed air.

The girl gulped as she stammered. "U-u-uhmm, s-s-since when d-did y-y-y-y-you get h-here?"

Natsume just stared emotionlessly. "Two minutes ago."

Mikan's blush deepened, if it was possible that is. "Y-you heard?"

"Hn."

"O-oh. Uhmm… AH! The breakfast will be ready. You can sit down and I'll prepare it."

"Hm."

.:.:.

After the embarrassing _scene_ and _silent_ meal, the two are now in the living room, discussing about the work they will be doing.

"Uhmm, when will we do the job?" Mikan asked.

"When you're ready."

"Oh."

"…"

"Ah! Natsume, I wanna say that this will be my first to model… so you have to tell me _everything_ that I need to do, ne?"

Natsume looked at her like she just got another head. "What?"

"Well, sorry. I'm not a model. I'm an actress, you know. Geez. Don't say that you do not know me… because everyone did," she boasted.

"Huh? Actress?"

"Geez. Actress. The one who acts… in movies, dramas – Wait a minute. You do not know me?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, isn't that obvious? Ah. Do you even know who I am?" he said.

"Hmm… Nooooooooooo."

"…"

"…"

"Well, then," Natsume sighed. "I guess we need to introduce ourselves to each other," he said, irritated. "God, in what era did you came from? Pre-historic? Tch."

"HEY! You're really rude. You SHOULD know who I am. Maybe, you're the one who came in that time."

He glared at her. Not that she was affected though, much to his surprise and… amusement.

Mikan even fought the glare… "Fine. I'll start."

"Hn."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. 22 years old. I'm _the top actress in the celebrity_ world, you know. Geez. Everyone practically knows me, how come you don't?"

"That's my line, idiot."

"HEY!"

"Hyuuga Natsume. 23 years old. I'm a _world-known_, in fact the _BEST_ painter. I'm also the _heir of the Hyuuga Corporations_. Damn. I didn't know that someone still do not know me these days."

"That's my line, jerk!"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"Tch. By the way, if you're an actress or something, why did you accept this job?" he asked. _Since I'm curious as hell, not that I do NOT want you to. I'm glad, actually._

"Well, Hotaru _said_ that I have to take a break from work, not that I'm tired though. She just suddenly announced that I'll _have_ a vacation. End."

"Hn." _Oh. That why… But still…_

"Back to the topic. What should I do? Uhmm, I mean, like what should I wear or something."

The lad stared at her weirdly… again. As if she got another head. So, basically, in his eyes, at that time, she already have THREE heads. Rephrase that… THREE heads _with pretty faces. _(mind: insert Natsume who's frantically shaking his head…)

"What?"

"Geez. Just tell me. Give me some… tips or advices. I'm nervous you know! Like I said, modeling for your painting will be my first time to model."

"What do you mean wear?"

"WEAR! Natsume, what kind of vocabulary do you have? Don't you know the meaning of wear?"

"Don't be stupid. AND don't act innocent!"

"Huh?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot. It's nothing."

"Huh? Huh? Huh? What?"

"You'll wear NOTHING. Hotaru said to me that she already told you."

The lass blushed. "W-W-WHA—PERVERT!"

"What?"

"Why would I wear NOTHING?"

"Why? You'll be modeling for a nude painting," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It took Mikan a minute before her brain processed the seven words that came out from Natsume's mouth.

And the reaction?

_What the fudge?_

**~ Painting ~**

"Hotaru…" Ruka called.

"What?"

"Do you think that they're okay?" Ruka asked, concerned.

"Hn," Hotaru grunted.

"Wow, you're like Natsume now."

"Tch. Don't compare me with that idiot."

"See? You two were alike!"

"Ruka…"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>~ to be continue ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha. Hello there! Sorry for the late update. Ohohoho.

This chapter is not edited or anything, so yeah. That explains the errors.

Anyways… I know. I know. I'm soooo STUPID! Hoho. Since JUNE, I already have this chapter. If you're asking why I updated just now? Well… I was thinking of editing it. So, I printed it. And I was, like, TOO lazy to do that. Hahaha. Then, I said, "NO! I won't update. I will edit it first to correct the mistakes!" And KABLOOM! Haha. Until now, it's not edited.

*shrugs*

So there! I updated without editing.

Oh-kay, just how many times did I said (more like typed) the words _edit, edited?_ Haha.

Anyways. Until next time, ne? I still have NO chapter 8. Oh well. Your wonderful reviews will give me energy and POWER! Whoo.

Review please? *smiles* Thanks. Muahh. Miss ya, guys.

School and exams really takes my time. ;)

_mixie_

**_Reposted:_**_ 08:24PM, October 17, 2011_

_Reposted but not edited.. again: November 27, 2011 01:50AM **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATTIE!**_


End file.
